stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Upcoming appearances/events
Coming September 2012: In the Smallville Universe, Stephanie Brown will not appear as Batgirl or spoiler, but Nightwing. According to Writer Bryan Q. Miller (Batgirl 2009): "Bruce can be somewhat of an angry man. Stephanie's personality is so can-do and unsinkable and bright, so it's very much on purpose on Bruce's part that he has a good cop going out on patrol with him every night." Miller also promises to explain how Stephanie becomes Nightwing, instead of Batgirl. From ComicBookMovie.com "Batman and 'Nightwing' Brown will make their debut in Smallville Season 11 in the fourt part arc titled "Detective" this August, and then in print in September. Snarkiness aside, good writing can make any new interpretation of a comic book character seem "brilliant" and "cutting-edge" so I'll probably pick up the title and check it out. But god help DC and this title if it's simply more of the derivative drivel that the television churned out in it's later seasons. Cover BATGIRL #16 Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER Art by DUSTIN NGUYEN & DEREK FRIDOLFS Cover by DUSTIN NGUYEN The “Order of the Scythe” has drawn first blood, framing Batgirl for a crime she didn’t commit. Can she outrun Gotham City’s Finest long enough to prove her innocence? The birth of Batgirl’s gallery of rogues begins here as “The Lesson” continues! http://dcu.blog.dccomics.com/files/2010/10/bgirl-17.jpg Cover BATGIRL #17 Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER Art by PERE PEREZ Cover by DUSTIN NGUYEN Batgirl has been given her first sanctioned Batman Incorporated assignment solving a series of high-profile kidnappings, and she’s thrilled! Well, she was – until Damian Wayne decided to ride shotgun. Can the Dysfunctional Duo stop fighting long enough to save the children of Gotham City’s elite? On sale JANUARY 12 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US SUPERGIRL #60 Written by NICK SPENCER Art by BERNARD CHANG Cover by AMY REEDER & RICHARD FRIEND SUPERGIRL welcomes aboard writer Nick Spencer (JIMMY OLSEN, T.H.U.N.D.E.R. AGENTS, Morning Glories) and artist Bernard Chang (WONDER WOMAN, SUPERMAN) for a Girl of Steel story unlike any other! Someone is trying to kill the young heroes of the DC Universe! Who is this villain, and how can Supergirl stop him? Maybe her friends can help - namely, Batgirl, Blue Beetle, Miss Martian, Static and...Robin?! Buckle up, folks, because this one puts the pedal to the metal on page one and doesn't let up for a second! On sale JANUARY 19 * 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US Cover BATGIRL #18  Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER  Art and cover by DUSTIN NGUYEN  It’s Valentine’s night, and a mysterious killer literally wants to steal everyone’s hearts. Enter Klarion the Witch-boy, who’s nursing a broken heart of his own. Good luck, Batgirl!  On sale FEBRUARY 9 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US Cover SUPERGIRL #61 Written by NICK SPENCER Art by BERNARD CHANG Cover by AMY REEDER & RICHARD FRIEND Continuing the new arc by the freshly minted creative team of writer Nick Spencer (JIMMY OLSEN, T.H.U.N.D.E.R. AGENTS, Morning Glories) and artist Bernard Chang (WONDER WOMAN, SUPERMAN)! Someone has set his sights on killing the next generation of heroes, and his latest targets are Robin and Batgirl! Who is this new foe, and how is he connected to some of Superman's deadliest foes? Supergirl had better find out fast, before it's time for another Bat-related R.I.P. story! On sale FEBRUARY 16 * 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US